Pressure to Succeed
by BoogaHP1D
Summary: Even samurai rangers have their insecurities and personal demons they have to face. These are the stories of the six Rangers and how they overcome self doubt in their effort to become successful.
1. Kevin

_Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers._

* * *

He'd been told all of his life that he needed to be strong.

Tough.

Worthy.

Not everyone gets to have the responsibility of being a ranger.

But he did.

And with it came the pressure.

The pressure to succeed.

Pressure from his father.

From his friends.

From the world.

The world he had to protect.

But sometimes, the pressure can create cracks.

And the pressure can break you.

He felt the break.

With every battle they lost.

Every person who got hurt.

Every life that was changed.

The break became a little bit deeper.

It consumed him.

And everything he did.

He needed to be stronger.

Tougher.

Faster.

Smarter.

More worthy.

He needed to forget the feelings of self doubt.

He was weak.

Slow.

Boring.

Routine.

He saw his flaws when comparing himself to the other Rangers.

Jayden's strength, both mental and physical, was beyond belief.

Mia's compassion was strong enough to overcome anything.

Emily's heart was as big as they come.

Antonio's brain was unmatchable.

Mike's ideas were creative and new.

They all had their own style.

And he was just Kevin.

Boring old Kevin.

Kevin who was nothing special.

Kevin who wasn't worthy.

But like everything else, he had to overcome these thoughts.

He had to focus on training.

Nothing more, nothing less.

And the next time he sees Jayden saving the day.

The next time Mia saves a life.

Or when Emily saves them all.

When Antonio creates new abilities.

And when Mike creates a new strategy.

He pushes these thoughts away.

Pushes them away for routine.

And training.

Because that is what makes him strong.

Tough.

Fast.

Smart.

That's what makes him worthy.

But sometimes, he wishes he didn't have the pressure.

The stress.

The insecurity.

Because it eats at you.

And tears you down.

It's the little monster in the back of your head.

Tearing and gnawing at you.

Until you can't take it anymore.

And you crack.

But he wasn't allowed to crack.

He wasn't going to be the one who got someone killed.

Who let the monster escape.

Who ruined a battle.

Because it would create more self doubt.

So he trained.

To keep the voices away from his mind.

But they manifested.

And created a hole.

And they were there everytime he fought.

Everytime he moved.

Even when he was asleep.

They were in his dreams.

Creating nightmares.

And it broke him.

And the Rangers caught him.

They saved him from his own insecurity.

Jayden told him he was the most dedicated and loyal ranger to exist.

Mia told him that his passion for saving the world was great.

And Emily told him that his willful fighting spirit was astounding.

And Antonio told him that he wouldn't be here if Kevin hadn't accepted him.

And Mike told him that he was extremely skilled and talented.

And Kevin knew.

He knew that even Rangers needed a little help sometimes.

To remind them of their strength.

Their passion.

Their heart.

Their courage.

Their dedication.

And to remind them of their worth.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is an idea I've been kicking around lately and finally decided to start writing. I'm going to write a chapter for each of the 6 Rangers if you want me to continue. Tell me who you want to see next and I'll post it after the next ones are written...:) Review, favorite, follow, do what you gotta do...thanks for reading!**_


	2. Mia

_Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers._

* * *

She'd been told all of her life that she needed to be careful.

Cautious.

Yet Fearless.

Not everyone faces love and loss every day.

But she did.

And with it came the pressure.

The pressure to succeed.

Pressure from her grandmother.

From her friends.

From the world.

The world she had to protect.

But sometimes, the pressure becomes unbearable.

And the pressure can crush you.

She felt the weight on her shoulders.

With every battle they lost.

Every person who got hurt.

Every life that was changed.

The weight became a little bit heavier.

She needed to be more fearless.

More passionate.

Stronger.

More worthy.

She needed to forget the stress of life.

She was weak.

Fearful.

Cautious.

Susceptible to her emotions.

She saw her flaws when comparing herself to the other rangers.

Jayden's determination and perseverance to succeed set him apart.

Kevin's dedication and mental and physical willpower were unbelieveable.

Emily's toughness and passion were enough for her to succeed.

Antonio's energy and courage were unmatchable.

Mike's joy and humor allowed him to light up any situation.

They all had their own style.

And she was just Mia.

Weak and fearful Mia.

Mia who was nothing special.

Mia who wasn't worthy.

She had to focus on getting the job done.

Nothing more, nothing less.

And the next time Jayden saves the day.

The next time Kevin defeats a nighlock.

Or when Emily cheers her up.

When Antonio figures out a new technique.

And when Mike outsmarts everyone.

She pushes these thoughts away.

Pushes them away to get the job done.

Because that is what makes her fearless.

Tough.

Brave.

That's what makes her worthy.

But sometimes she wishes she didn't have the pressure.

The stress,

The insecurity.

Because it pushes you.

And weighs you down.

It's the tremendous weight on your shoulders.

Pushing you into the depths.

Until you can't take it anymore.

And you crack.

But she wasn't allowed to crack.

She wasn't going to be the one who got someone killed.

Who let the monster escape.

Who ruined a battle.

Because it would create more self-doubt.

So she got the job done.

To keep the weight off of her shoulders.

But it lingered.

And it was there every time she fought.

Every time she moved.

Even when she was asleep.

It was in her dreams.

Creating nightmares.

And it broke her.

And the rangers caught saved her from her own insecurity.

Jayden told her she was extremely compassionate and hardworking.

Kevin told her she was courageous and full of heart.

And Emily told her she was loving and extremely kind.

And Antonio told her she was thoughtful and cheerful.

And Mike told her she was encouraging and very mature.

And Mia knew.

She knew that even rangers needed a little help sometimes.

To remind them of their strength.

Their passion.

Their heart.

Their courage.

Their dedication.

And to remind them of their worth.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So how was it? Let me know if you liked it and who I should write about next. Sorry for the long wait...Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Antonio

_I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

He'd been told all of his life that he needed to have ambition.

Be brave.

Courageous.

Not everyone gets the chance to become a ranger.

But he did.

And with it came the pressure.

The pressure to succeed.

Pressure from Mentor Ji.

From his friends.

From the world.

The world he had to protect.

But sometimes, the pressure can be hard to manage.

And the pressure can follow you.

He felt the lingering shadows.

With every battle they lost.

Every person who got hurt.

Every life that was changed.

The shadows became a little bit darker.

They enveloped him.

And everything he did.

He needed to be braver.

Smarter.

More capable.

More determined.

More worthy.

He needed to forget the fear of failing.

He was weak.

Cowardly.

Inexperienced.

Shallow.

He saw his flaws when comparing himself to the other Rangers.

Jayden's instinct and acceptance were what he was most grateful for.

Mia's maturity and motherly nature helped to calm them all.

Emily's soul was bright and full of life.

Kevin's experience and knowledge were endless.

Mike's excitement and passion definitely showed in battle.

They all had their own style.

And he was just Antonio.

Newcomer Antonio.

Antonio who was nothing special.

Antonio who wasn't worthy.

But like everything else, he had to overcome these thoughts.

He had to develop his abilities.

Nothing more, nothing less.

And the next time he sees Jayden sacrifice for the greater good.

The next time Mia comforts them all.

Or when Emily brightens their day.

When Kevin pushes him to focus .

And when Mike lightens the mood.

He pushes these thoughts away.

Pushes them away to develop his abilities.

Because that is what makes him brave.

Courageous.

Ambitious.

Smart.

That's what makes him worthy.

But sometimes, he wishes he didn't have the pressure.

The stress.

The insecurity.

Because it follows you.

And it wears you down.

It's the shadows that linger in your presence.

Darkening and dimming your mood.

Until you can't take it anymore.

And you crack.

But he wasn't allowed to crack.

He wasn't going to be the one who got someone killed.

Who let the monster escape.

Who ruined a battle.

Because it would create more self doubt.

So he developed his abilities.

To keep the shadows away.

But they remained.

And created an undying presence.

And they were there every time he fought.

Every time he moved.

Even when he was asleep.

They were in his dreams.

Creating nightmares.

And they broke him.

And the Rangers caught him.

They saved him from his own insecurity.

Jayden told him he truly deserved his place on the team.

Mia told him that his desire and resilience were something she admired.

And Emily told him that his energy and ambition were a great asset.

And Kevin told him that he liked his sense of enthusiasm and hope.

And Mike told him that it was great to have someone who could talk strategy..

And Antonio knew.

He knew that even Rangers needed a little help sometimes.

To remind them of their strength.

Their passion.

Their heart.

Their courage.

Their dedication.

And to remind them of their worth.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Read, review, do what you gotta do...thanks!**_


	4. Emily

_I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

She'd been told all of her life that her sister was better.

Stronger.

Tougher.

Not everyone replaces their sick sister as a ranger.

But she did.

And with it came the pressure.

The pressure to succeed.

Pressure from her sister.

From her friends.

From the world.

The world she had to protect.

But sometimes, the pressure becomes unbearable.

And the pressure can hurt you.

She felt the knife in her heart.

With every battle they lost.

Every person who got hurt.

Every life that was changed.

The knife was plunged a little bit deeper.

She needed to be better.

Tougher.

Stronger.

More worthy.

She needed to forget the feelings of inadequacy.

She was weak.

Average.

Dumb.

Too naive.

She saw her flaws when comparing herself to the other rangers.

Jayden's ambition and strength were unattainable.

Kevin's bravery and diligence were something to strive for.

Mia's heart and tenderness carried with her.

Antonio's enthusiasm and excitement allowed him to achieve great things.

Mike's funny and friendly attitude instantly made her feel better.

They all had their own style.

And she was just Emily.

Weak and insecure Emily.

Emily who was nothing special.

Emily who wasn't worthy.

She had to focus on matching her sister.

Nothing more, nothing less.

And the next time Jayden unlocks more greatness.

The next time Kevin masters a new ability.

Or when Mia helps her feel better.

When Antonio defeats a new enemy.

And when Mike makes her melt with his bright smile.

She pushes these thoughts away.

Pushes them away to work to match her sister.

Because that is what makes her better.

Tougher.

Stronger.

That's what makes her worthy.

But sometimes she wishes she didn't have the pressure.

The stress.

The insecurity.

Because it stabs you.

And makes you cry.

It's the hole in your heart.

Killing you slowly.

Until you can't take it anymore.

And you crack.

But she wasn't allowed to crack.

She wasn't going to be the one who got someone killed.

Who let the monster escape.

Who ruined a battle.

Because it would create more self-doubt.

So she tried to match her sister.

To keep the knife away from her heart.

But it stayed.

And it was there every time she fought.

Every time she moved.

Even when she was asleep.

It was in her dreams.

Creating nightmares.

And it broke her.

And the rangers caught her.

They saved her from her own insecurity.

Jayden told her she was full of spirit and happiness.

Kevin told her she was talented and upbeat.

And Mia told her she was gentle and understanding.

And Antonio told her she was accepting and hopeful.

And Mike told her she was joyful and bright.

And Emily knew.

She knew that even rangers needed a little help sometimes.

To remind them of their strength.

Their passion.

Their heart.

Their courage.

Their dedication.

And to remind them of their worth.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys like it...I tried to escape the stereotype the show gave her as much as I could but it was still kind've hard to think of anything else...Read, review, you know the drilll...Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **P.S.: bandgeek18-I'm really glad you liked it...Antonio was really cool to write because there wasn't really any outline from his character so I could make it up as I went...Thanks so much for reading!**_


	5. Mike

_I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

He'd been told all of his life that he had to work harder.

To concentrate.

Be serious.

Not everyone has to train to be a ranger.

But he did.

And with it came the pressure.

The pressure to succeed.

Pressure from his family.

From his friends.

From the world.

The world he had to protect.

But sometimes, the pressure makes you lose sight of what's important.

And the pressure can overtake you.

He felt the overbearing dark clouds.

With every battle they lost.

Every person who got hurt.

Every life that was changed.

The clouds became a little bit bigger.

They consumed him.

And everything he did.

He needed to be determined.

Stronger.

Serious.

Hardworking..

More worthy.

He needed to forget fun and happiness.

He was weak.

Lazy.

Undedicated.

Useless.

He saw his flaws when comparing himself to the other Rangers.

Jayden's dedication and skills were uncomparable.

Mia's heart and passion set her apart from the rest.

Emily's joy and bright outlook sent out positive vibes..

Kevin's intelligence and focus were extremely hard to come by.

Antonio's enthusiasm and open mind helped him to blend in easily.

They all had their own style.

And he was just Mike.

Lazy, undedicated Mike.

Mike who was nothing special.

Mike who wasn't worthy.

But like everything else, he had to overcome these thoughts.

He had to focus on what was important.

Nothing more, nothing less.

And the next time he sees Jayden save the team from a nighlock.

The next time Mia calms him down.

Or when Emily opens his mind a little bit wider.

When Kevin helps remind him of the bigger picture.

And when Antonio helps him to unwind.

He pushes these thoughts away.

Pushes them away to focus on what's important.

Because that is what makes him hard working.

Serious.

Ambitious.

Useful.

That's what makes him worthy.

But sometimes, he wishes he didn't have the pressure.

The stress.

The insecurity.

Because it encases you.

And it rips you apart.

It's the dark clouds that always surround you.

Clouding your judgement and focus.

Until you can't take it anymore.

And you crack.

But he wasn't allowed to crack.

He wasn't going to be the one who got someone killed.

Who let the monster escape.

Who ruined a battle.

Because it would create more self doubt.

So he focused on what was important.

To keep the clouds at bay.

But they persisted.

And created an overlying depression.

And they were there every time he fought.

Everytime he moved.

Even when he was asleep.

They were in his dreams.

Creating nightmares.

And they broke him.

And the Rangers caught him.

They saved him from his own insecurity.

Jayden told him he admired his fierce passion in battle.

Mia told him that his energy and playfulness helps her to get by.

And Emily told him that his joyful spirit helped to brighten her days.

And Kevin told him that he enjoyed having mike around to help him relax..

And Antonio told him that it was great to have someone who was full of confidence.

And Mike knew.

He knew that even Rangers needed a little help sometimes.

To remind them of their strength.

Their passion.

Their heart.

Their courage.

Their dedication.

And to remind them of their worth.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the week wait. I just realized how impossible it was to post during the week. I'll try to post the last chapter by this weekend. Thanks for reading!_**


	6. Jayden

_I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

He'd been told all of his that his only job was to succeed.

To lead.

To be brave.

Not everyone has that responsibility.

But he did.

And with it came the pressure.

The pressure to succeed.

Pressure from his father.

From his friends.

From the world.

The world he had to protect.

But sometimes, the pressure makes it hard to see the end result.

And the pressure can control.

He felt the fire inside of him.

With every battle they lost.

Every person who got hurt.

Every life that was changed.

The flame became a little bit larger.

It consumed him.

And everything he did.

He needed to be the leader.

Fearless.

Strong.

Self-sacrificing.

More worthy.

He needed to forget anything but the end goal.

He was weak.

Inadequate.

Breakable.

Pathetic.

He saw his flaws when comparing himself to the other Rangers.

Mike's strategization and enthusiasm couldn't be matched.

Mia's compassion and kindness helped the others get by.

Emily's happiness and mental strength kept her from being taken down

Kevin's drive and diligence made him stronger than any other.

Antonio's quick thinking and confidence helped in battle

They all had their own style.

And he was just Jayden.

Place holding Jayden.

Jayden who was nothing special.

Jayden who wasn't worthy.

But like everything else, he had to hide these thoughts.

He had to succeed.

Nothing more, nothing less.

And the next time Mike leads the team to victory.

The next time Mia helps him clear his mind.

Or when Emily smiles and brightens his day.

When Kevin figures out their next nighlock.

And when Antonio reminds him he's not alone.

He pushes these thoughts away.

Pushes them away to succeed.

Because that is what makes him successful.

A leader.

Persevering.

Determined.

That's what makes him worthy.

But sometimes, he wishes he didn't have the pressure.

The stress.

The insecurity.

Because it chokes you.

And it suffocates your feelings and all you care about.

It's the flame that burns inside of you.

Ruining all that's there.

Until you can't take it anymore.

And you crack.

But he wasn't allowed to crack.

He wasn't going to be the one who got someone killed.

Who let the monster escape.

Who ruined a battle.

Because it would create more self doubt.

So he tried to succeed.

To keep the fire dim.

But it kept burning.

And created an inner rage.

And it was there every time he fought.

Everytime he moved.

Even when he was asleep.

It was in his dreams.

Creating nightmares.

And it broke him.

And the Rangers caught him.

They saved him from his own insecurity.

Mike told him he would always be his true leader.

Mia told him that his strength and trust were something she truly believed in.

And Emily told him that his abilities and fearlessness were something she wished she had.

And Kevin told him that he looked up to his composure and leadership.

And Antonio told him that he still believed in him with all of his heart.

And Jayden knew.

He knew that even the leader needed a little help sometimes.

To remind them of their strength.

Their passion.

Their heart.

Their courage.

Their dedication.

And to remind them of their worth.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So this is it... How was it? Leave a review and thank you so much for reading!_**


End file.
